


Gifts From The Dead

by vanguardinitiate



Series: Past, Present, Future [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanguardinitiate/pseuds/vanguardinitiate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still trapped in Ancient Arlathan, Fen'Harel shows Soora a gift Mythal has been meaning to give to them. Part of 'Past, Present and Future' series. Can't really think of a summary for this. Rated T just to be safe. Only light cursing but still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts From The Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something to hold everyone over until I post Season 2 of 'Past, Present and Future.' This happened while Soora was still trapped in Ancient Elven times. It is short, I know – but it plays a role in season 2 so I had to add it. I hope you all enjoy c:

Sleep.That's all she wanted to do at this very moment. Training with Mythal and Abelas was a pain. She finally got a day to relax and she just wanted to shut Fen'Harel out of the room and sleep. But, alas, her stupid wolf had decided something else for her to do today. Much to her dismay.

"Fen'Harel," Soora moaned, crawling up the stairs into Tarasyl'an Te'las, "Please let me sleep."

"No," Fen'Harel hauled Soora over his shoulder, "You need a break, not sleep."

"Fen'Harel, put me down!" Soora squeaked, slapping Fen'Harel's back.

"No," He smirked and walked down the stairs with her, heading to the Eluvian. Soora sighed and went limp, pouting as Fen'Harel opened the Eluvian and entered with her. He shut the Eluvian behind them and set Soora down.

"Where are you taking me?" Soora crossed her arms and glared at Fen'Harel who had a goofy smile on his face.

"Well?" Soora slumped her shoulders and looked up at him.

The smile never left his face, "Just come." He grabbed her hand and ran with her through the crossroads. Soora hesitantly followed him, he was a curious sight at this moment. She never saw him smile like that or act this spontaneous before. It make her heart skip a beat as she looked up at his smiling face. He should smile more like that in her time. She made a mental note to tell Solas to smile more. Seeing his dull blue-grey eyes show mischief and excitement was enjoyable and also slightly terrifying, but in a good way. All Soora could do was follow him as he lead her away from the crossroads, into a new area. A single Eluvian stood at the end of a long clearing. It was taller and brooder than the rest, it stood thirty feet tall and stretched ten feet wide. The ominous grey fog had lifted around this single Eluvian. The gold trim was tainted with dry blood, the mirror itself was broken and eroded, Black Magic and blood swirled around the Eluvian.

"I...I don't like it here, Fen'Harel." Soora gripped onto Fen'Harel's sleeve, looking around.

"It's okay," Fen'Harel smiled down at her and waved his hand in front of them. The Eluvian's appearance changed. The black magic and blood disappeared, the mirror's gold tainted trim changed to a newly polished bronze. The mirrors corrupted nature changed, the pieces restored and showing no reflection. Soora let go of Fen'Harel's arm and crossed her arms.

"This is a gift from Mythal," Fen'Harel spoke softly, "For us both."

“An...Eluvian?” Soora uncrossed her arms, staring in awe at the mirror. Fen'Harel hummed in confirmation, a wolfish smile creeped onto his face as he saw Soora bite her lip.

“She make it look all menacing and creepy on purpose?" Soora followed Fen'Harel as he walked toward the Eluvian.

"It's kept the other Gods away, specifically Andruil." Fen'Harel sighed, shaking his head as they walked.

"She stalking you?" Soora joked, smirking up at Fen'Harel with wiggled eyebrows only to be met with a serious face.

"Shit," Soora mumbled, "Does she know I'm here?"

"If she does, she has not spoken to anyone of it. Though, I doubt she does. Mythal has been keeping track of her when you are with me. Vice versa when you are with her."

Soora's lips formed into an 'O' as she looked down. Fen'Harel motioned to the mirror, "Open it."

"Open it? I don't have the key." Soora shook her head, looking up at the Eluvian.

"You do," Fen'Harel smiled and held her left wrist as he placed her hand against the Eluvian. Soora stared at her hand as it started to glow a light purple, the mark of the anchor activating it. Purple and green magic soon mixed, causing a tingly feeling in Soora's body. Fen'Harel placed his hand next to hers before speaking, "Ar lath ma, Soora."

Soora looked up at Fen'Harel, "...Ar lath ma...Fen'Harel."

The Eluvian opened, causing Soora to yelp and pull her hand away as the Eluvian glowed a fierce purple.

"L...Love?" Soora looked down at her hand before looking back up at Fen'Harel.

"As long as we love each other," He smiled and took her hands in his, "This Eluvian will work."

 


End file.
